Butterfly
by Minnie163
Summary: GAAHINA! Don't Like, Don't Read! masih newbie. butuh kritik sarannya. don't flame yah . . anak baru nih . .


**Title : Butterfly**

 **Author : Minnie163**

 **Genre : hurt/comport, tragedy**

 **Length : oneshoot**

 **Pairing : Gaara – Hinata**

—

—

Malam hari yang bertabur bintang. Bulan yang turut serta untuk menyinari alam pun bersinar dengan cahaya lembutnya yang berwarna keperakkan. Sepasang mata berwarna abu keunguan itu menatap intens pada sang dewi malam itu. gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ biru kehitaman. Iris laksana _lavender_ itu lama-kelamaan pun menitikkan air bening di setiap sudutnya dan mengalir bak anak sungai ke pipi-pipinya yang putih itu. tersadar apa yang terjadi, sang gadis itu lekas-lekas menghapus jejak-jejak anak sungai itu. suara _baritone_ khas milik kakaknya yang bermuka datar dan tenang itu pun mengagetkannya.

"Hinata? Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya. Gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu menengok ke arah sang kakak laki-lakinya dan tersenyum serta menggeleng.

"aku belum mengantuk Neji- _nii_ " ucap gadis yang di panggil Hinata tadi.

"baiklah… tapi sebaiknya kau masuk.. angin malam itu tidak baik. Apalagi untuk seorang perempuan sepertimu." Kata Neji datar. Namun, dari suara yang di keluarkannya terdengar suatu kekhawatiran. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu masuk bersama-sama dengan Neji kedalam. Tepat saat akan masuk, seekor kupu-kupu berwarna keemasan terbang di depan Hinata dan mengagetkannya.

"Neji- _nii_.. lihat,, ada kupu-kupu berwarna emas.." seru Hinata memberitahu kakaknya.

"mana ada kupu-kupu berwarna emas, Hinata.. sudahlah.. jangan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik segera masuk dan tidur." Kata Neji tidak mempercayai perkataan adiknya.

"tapi Neji- _nii_ …" terputus karna Neji segera memotongnya.

"sudahlah Hinata.."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Sesekali berpaling ke belakang. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau itu adalah kupu-kupu berwarna emas. Kupu-kupu itu seperti menginggalkan jejak-jejak emas di lantai. Kupu-kupu yang sangat unik. Karna seumur hidup Hinata sebagai pecinta kupu-kupu, tidak pernah dia melihat kupu-kupu yang seperti malam ini ia lihat.

00000OOO00000

Hinata berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolahnya menuju tempat favoritnya. Yaitu taman belakang sekolahnya. Tempat di mana dia bisa melihat dan mengagumi berbagai kupu-kupu yang memang sangat indah itu. ia lebih menyukai termenung memanandang kupu-kupu dari pada berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan bergosip ria membicarakan hal tidak berguna lainnya. saat Hinata terdiam sambil memandang kearah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitarnya, mata beriris _lavender_ itu menangkap seekor kupu-kupu berwarna emas. Kupu-kupu yang sama seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam. Tiba-tiba, kupu-kupu itu hinggap di tangan Hinata lalu kembali terbang. Seakan terhipnotis, Hinata mengikuti kemana perginya kupu-kupu unik tersebut. Kupu-kupu itu terus terbang dan Hinata masih mengikuti arah terbang kupu-kupu emas tersebut.

Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke suatu tempat yang terasa asing bagi Hinata. Di sekitarnya di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon seperti ada di dalam hutan. Kupu-kupu emas itu terus saja terbang dan membawa Hinata ke sebuah tempat yang indah. Rumput-rumput bergoyang di tiup angin. Hamparan bunga-bunga liar bermekaran. Hembusan angin yang terasa sepoi-sepoi membuat keadaan semakin damai. Di depannya terdapat sebuah danau yang cantik berair jernih.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar petikkan sebuah gitar dan nyanyian-nyanyian merdu memecah keheningan yang ada di tempat tersebut. Hinata berusaha mencari sumber nyanyian itu. matanya menangkap seseorang berambut merah bata sedang menghadap kearah danau dengan sebuah gitar yang di peluknya. Hinata tidak dapat mengenali orang itu karna dia membelakanginya.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara _baritone_ milik orang yang ternyata berjenis kelamin pria itu mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata merutuki ketajaman insting pria di di depannya.

"A-aku,, Hinata. Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya dengan panic.

"mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"umm.. a-aku mengikuti kupu-kupu emas,, hi-hingga sampai di sini…" kata Hinata makin gugup.

"kupu-kupu emas?" kata laki-laki di depannya seraya berbalik menghadap Hinata. Hinata kini dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu. tampan dan rupawan. Wajah datarnya yang imut-imut. Mata _jape_ miliknya yang berwarna hijau dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi mata itu. Dan, jangan lupakan tato _Kanji 'Ai_ berwarna merah darah di kening sebelah kiri. Penampilannya itu mengingatkan Hinata pada seekor panda merah lucu yang di lihatnya di kebun binatang minggu lalu bersama Neji. Dan tunggu, sepertinya dia mengenal sosok panda merah ini.

"I-iya.." Hinata semakin gugup. "la-lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lanjut Hinata pula.

"aku hanya bosan.. dan aku suka tempat ini…"

"be-begitu ya.. tu-tuan panda merah..huufmm" Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata sangat takut laki-laki di depannya itu marah besar gara-gara ucapannya tadi. Tapi, laki-laki itu hanya diam saja.

"Gaara,, Sabaku no Gaara. jadi jangan panggil aku panda merah… aku sangat tidak menyukai panggilan itu." kata laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu dengan datar. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya.

"i-iya.. maaf kalau aku mengganggu mu Gaara.. A-aku tidak bermaksud…" Hinata terputus saat melihat Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menghamprinya.

"Ga-Gaara.." Hinata semakin gugup saat mata _lavender_ miliknya beradu tatap dengan mata _jape_ milik Gaara.

"hnn…" kata Gaara yang sudah ada di depan mata Hinata. Jantung Hinata seakan-akan melompat-lompat dengan keras karna sangat gugup berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Gaara.

"me-menjauhlah sedikit.." Hinata berusaha mendorong dada Gaara untuk sekedar menjauhkannya.

"Hinata… _aishiteru_ …" kata Gaara dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara dengan kasar. Hinata menggosok-gosok bibirnya. Seakan berusaha menghilangkan bekas-bekas ciuman Gaara. Hinata tak percaya ciuman pertamanya di renggut oleh seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"TIDAKKK!" jerit Hinata dan langsung berlari menembus hutan. Berusaha menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Gaara. Bagaimana bisa Gaara akan berkata begitu? Mereka baru bertemu. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajah Gaara yang Im..

PLAK!

Hinata menampar pipinya dengan keras. Saking kerasnya sampai dia sendiripun

Meringis menahan sakit. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di halaman sekolah. Hinata terkejut melihat sekolahnya sudah sepi. Seberapa lamakah dia berada di hutan tersebut?

"HINATA!" sebuah teriakkan yang sangat di kenalnya membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Suara kakaknya, Neji Hyuuga. Mata Hinata jelalatan mencari Neji. Di lihatnya kakaknya melambai tangan di pintu gerbang sekolah. Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"Neji- _nii_ , apa yang _Nii-san_ lakukan di sini?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh terlontar

dari mulut Hinata.

"tentu saja menunggumu.. apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau lama sekali baru keluar?" kata Neji.

"me-memangnya _Nii-san_ sudah menunggu berapa lama?"

"hnn… kalau di hitung dari jam pulang sekolah, sepertinya aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam lebih." Hinata terkejut. Selama itu? Hinata hanya diam berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia duduk di taman, lalu memandang kupu-kupu, lalu seekor kupu-kupu emas hinggap di tangannya, lalu dia mengikuti kupu-kupu itu, lalu dia bertemu Gaara lalu… lalu.. Gaara men…

Hinata menggelangkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menghilangkan kejadian yang terjadi antara dia dan Gaara. Neji menatap bingung kearahnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Neji kemudian.

"ti-tidak.. sebaiknya kita pulang.." kata Hinata seraya menarik tangan Neji dan pulang bersama. sementara itu, sepasang mata _Jape_ berwarna hijau memandang pada dua makhluk tersebut dan menghela nafas.

"kau akan ku dapatkan Hinata…."

00000OOO00000

Sore itu, sore hari yang cerah. Hinata sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian sedang menikmati teh hangat di sore hari. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu sepertinya sudah terlupakan oleh Hinata. Saat dia meminum tehnya, tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu lewat di depan matanya. Hinata kaget dan tersedak. Kupu-kupu antic itu terus terbang berputar-putar lalu pergi. Bagai kembali terhipnotis, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mengikuti arah terbang si kupu-kupu emas itu.

Kupu-kupu emas terbang dan kembali membawa Hinata ke suatu tempat. Namun, kali ini berbeda dengan waktu itu. Kupu-kupu emas itu terbang dan membawa Hinata ke suatu taman bunga. Bunga-bunga bermekaran sejauh mata memandang. Indah dan menakjubkan. Hinata merasakan belaian angin yang lembut membuat beberapa rambut _indigo_ miliknya yang terurai di tiup angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

Tiba-tiba, telinganya yang tajam menangkap sebuah suara seperti petikkan gitar. Hinata sekarang agak khawatir, jangan-jangan itu Gaara. Namun, rasa penasarannya membuatnya mencari asal sumber suara. Namun, sepertinya suara itu berpindah-pindah. Kadang di timur taman, kadang di barat. Kadang terdengar dekat, kadang terdengar jauh. Lama-lama Hinata menyerah mencari. Dirinya terduduk di tengah taman tanpa tahu arah jalan untuk kembali pulang.

Tepukkan ringan di bahunya membuat Hinata terlonjak. Dengan gerakkan patah-patah dia berpaling. Seraut wajah yang di kenalinya. Wajah yang dulu ia temui di danau. Wajah imut dari seorang Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara?" Hinata bangun dari duduknya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gaara datar.

'seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu' sahut Inner Hinata. "ti-tidak ada. A-aku hanya mengikuti―" belum selesai Hinata berucap, Gaara sudah memotongnya.

"mengikuti kupu-kupu emas?" Hinata terlonjak ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dai mulut Gaara. Bagaimana,, bagaimana,, bagaiman?

"kupu-kupu emas, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa kau kemari." Lanjut Gaara pula. Baga,, sudah,, sudah Hinata.. jangan terlalu banyak kata 'Bagaimana'.

"ka-kau?" Hinata makin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia berada di sini? Kenapa Gaara menyuruh kupu-kupu emas sialan itu untuk membawa-nya kemari? Kenapa? Kenapa? Oh, hentikan Hinata. Tadi kau menyebutkan kata 'Bagaimana' sekarang 'Kenapa'.

" _Aishiteru_ , Hinata." Kata Gaara dengan datar. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"ma-maaf.." kata Hinata. Hanya kata itu yang terlontar. Sebab Hinata sangat bingung. Ada apa dengan Gaara? Kenapa Gaara mennyatakan cinta dengannya? Mereka kan baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kenapa? Kau menolakku?" Tanya Gaara gusar.

"bu-bukan be-begitu.." Hinata yang tadinya gugup sekarang jadi salah tingkah. "ta-tapi, kita baru bertemu.." cukup masuk akal bukan?

"tidak.. kau harus jadi milikku Hinata!" gertak Gaar seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata keras. Hinata yang bahkan tidak pernah di bentak reflex mata _lavender_ -nya berkaca-kaca. "maafkan aku, Hinata." Sesal Gaara. Cengkaraman di bahu Hinata mulai melemah.

"ki-kita baru bertemu… ba-bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata.

"kita tidak baru bertemu Hinata, kita sudah saling kenal." Hinata mengerutkan kening saat mendengar kata-kata dari Gaara. Sudah saling kenal? Kapan? Dimana?

"aku Gaara, Hinata. Gaara kapten basket di KHS. Gaara yang dulu sekelas dengan Neji, kakakmu." Hinata terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu.

"ta-tapi, bukankah kau sudah ma-mati?" Hinata sekarang ketakutan.

"iya itu benar. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Gaara mendekati Hinata. Hinata semakin tambah takut.

"ja-jangan Gaara. Kita tidak bisa saling mencintai. A-alam kita beda." Kata Hinata.

"kau kan bisa ikut aku."

"ti-tidak! Se-semua keluargaku membutuhkanku. Be-begitu juga dengan teman-temanku." Kata Hinata beralasan.

"aku lebih membutuhkanmu, Hinata."

"ti-tidak, Gaara.. kau.. mhumff." Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Gaara sudah mengunci mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya. Beda dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata tidak melakukan perlawanan. Dirinya membiarkan Gaara menjajah mulutnya. Lidah Gaara mendesak untuk memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajahi semua area mulut Hinata. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan harus berakhir karna Hinata kehabisan nafas.

"Ga-Gaara." Hinata ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari sepanjang 2 km.

"kau juga mencintaiku kan, Hinata?" Tanya Gaara.

"ti-tidak!"

"jangan beralasan… aku tau kau mencintaiku dari sorot matamu." Dan bisa di bilang, perkataan Gaara tepat. Karna dulu diam-diam Hinata sangat menyukai Gaara

"ki-kita beda alam, Gaara." Hinata berusaha mengingatkan Gaara bahwa alam mereka kini berbeda.

"kau kan bisa ikut denganku." Perkataan yang tadi kembali di ulang Gaara.

"ti-tidak.. a-aku tidak mau!" tolak Hinata. Namun, siapa sangka, hatinya menentang keputusannya.

"dengar! Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau harus ikut dengan ku!" teriak Gaara.

"Gaara…"

"Ayo!"

00000OOO00000

"Neji, ayo kita pulang.." kata seorang gadis bercepol dua yang tadi menemani Neji untuk datang ke sini.

"tidak..!" tolak Neji dingin.

"sudahlah, Neji.. Hinata akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini." Kata Tenten gadis bercepol 2 itu.

"tapi, kenapa harus dia?" Neji berkata dengan nada kesal.

"ini takdir, Neji. Takdir yang sudah di gariskan Tuhan untuknya. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir yang sudah di gariskan Tuhan. Ayolah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam." Ucap Tenten panjang lebar. Neji terpejam. Bulir-bulir Kristal bening mengalir di sudut matanya. buru-buru di hapusnya. Bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan pemakanam itu. Ya, pemakaman. Hari itu tepat Hinata meninggalkan dunia ini selama 3 tahun

* _Flashback on_ *

 _Neji sedang berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, Hinata. Perasaan Neji mengatakan bahwa sesuatu sedang menimpa diri adiknya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu sepulang sekolah, Hinata sudah bertingkah aneh. Neji memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang menimpa adiknya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Neji menaiki tangga dan langsung mengetuk pintu adiknya._

" _Hinata… kau di dalam?" tak ada sahutan dari adiknya itu. "Hinata? Apa kau sudah tidur?" kembali tak ada reaksi dari dalam. Neji menunggu hingga 10 menit. Lalu dengan gerakkan cepat, dia mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya._

" _BRUK!"_

 _Neji melihat adiknya tertidur di ranjangnya. Sejenak Neji lega karna dugaannya salah. Saat dia ingin kembali, tiba-tiba Neji seperti tertarik untuk mendekati adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Neji sangat kaget saat tidak melihat pergerakkan nafas dari adiknya. Di periksanya detak jantung Hinata, tak ada. Tak ada yang bergerak. Denyut nadinya sudah tidak berfungsi. Neji terhenyak saat menyadari bahwa adiknya memang tertidur pulas. Pulas selamanya._

* _Flashback off_ *


End file.
